Tourniquet
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: When you feel the world has turned its back on you, is there anyone that would actually care if you were gone? Sasunaru.


Aaand I'm back with another Naruto fic...

Yeah, another angsty one, but whatever.

I was listening to Tourniquet (by Evanescence) while I was writing this, so that's where the title came from.

I stillllll do not own Naruto .

* * *

Naruto sat on the balcony of his appartment, swinging his feet in a false impression of happiness.

He rested his head on the bars of the balcony, staring out at the village that lay below him, bustling with people returning home to their families after a long day.

He looked down at them, eyes blank. He had no one to come home to, no one welcoming him with open arms and a fresh cooked meal.

No one to hold him when he was scared and to tell him everything was going to be okay.

He stood up, smiling bitterly and walking back into his appartment, to make himself some ramen.

Looking around he began to realize how big a small room seemed when you were alone.

Alone...that's what he was. All alone.

Unwanted.

Hated by most of the village and ignored by the rest.

Even his own teammates barely talked to him.

Whenever he tried to get Sakura's attention she would just run off to Sasuke.

And the only things Sasuke usually said to him were less than two syllables or an insult.

He didn't know why he bothered anymore.

Sitting down at the table to eat his now cooked ramen he sighed, staring out the window. It had started to rain.

He walked to his front door and slipped on his sandals, heading outside.

Naruto wandered around in a daze, getting colder and wetter by the second, occasionally walking into another person or a tree that happened to be in his way.

He finally looked up after a while, staring at his surroundings.

_Sasuke's house..._

He kept walking, not noticing someone slip out of the building he had just passed.

Reaching the playground he sat down on one of the swings, not caring how wet it was.

He looked up at the sky, feeling the raindrops falling onto his face. The cold rain was soon joined by hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

Pulling a kunai out of his weapons pouch he turned it over and over in his hands, just staring at it.

_If I died...would anyone really miss me?_

He thought back to all the times he'd been teased and tormented...all for an event he couldn't even remember.

_Sakura'd probably act all emotional, but after a few weeks pass she'll go skipping off to Sasuke...like always..._

_And Sasuke...he'd..._

_Would he miss me?_

Thinking back to the time they were fighting against Haku and Zabuza he remembered something Sasuke had said.

"_But don't you dare die."_

_Would he still think that now?_

He ran the blade idly over his fingertips, gazing blankly at the droplets of blood that trickled out.

They began healing almost instantly.

_Stupid fox. If I want to die, don't try saving me._

_**I wouldn't try to stop you. But he might.**_

Naruto looked up, startled, dropping the kunai.

When he saw who it was he glared at them.

"Sasuke."

"What are you doing out here? It's pouring rain."

Naruto leaned over wordlessly and picked up the fallen kunai.

"None of your business." he stated, stiffly.

"Give me that, Naruto."

It wasn't a request.

"I would...but that would rather put a stop to my plans this evening."

"Give me the kunai. Now."

"No."

Naruto grazed it lightly over his arm, wincing slightly at the pain that zipped up it.

"NARUTO!!"

He looked up at Sasuke, glaring at him with as much hatred as he could manage.

"Leave me alone, Sasuke. Why do you even care anyways?"

Sasuke stared at him, normally emotionless eyes saddened.

"You're my best friend, Naruto, why wouldn't I care?"

"Well if I'm your so-called **best friend**, then why do you never talk to me?"

"Give me the kunai, Naruto."

"Answer my question."

"I can barely go anywhere without Sakura latching on to me, so how am I able to have a decent conversation?"

Naruto stared at his arm where his wound was already starting to close.

"Sasuke...if you had to choose between...getting revenge on your brother or being my friend...which would you choose?"

Sasuke sat down in the swing next to him.

"I'd be your friend."

"Why?"

"You need friends."

He reached over and pulled the kunai out of Naruto's hand, setting it on the ground on the other side of his swing.

"Sasuke...most of the village hates or ignores me...how am I supposed to make friends?"

"But then there's the rest of the village that actually cares about you. And are your friends already. You may not realize it, Naruto, but people don't hate you as much as you may think."

He stood up, picking the kunai off the ground and putting it in among the others he carried. He reached a hand out to Naruto.

"Come on."

He stood up, warily taking Sasuke's hand.

They walked through the village in silence, the only sound around them the falling rain mingled with their footsteps.

When they got to a patch of trees where the ground was fairly dry they sat down, staring out at the drenched village.

Naruto leaned lightly against Sasuke, closing his eyes.

"Tired, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Sasuke..." he said, slowly, almost cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Do you care about me?"

Sasuke leaned his head against Naruto's, pulling him slightly closer.

"I wouldn't have walked an hour in the rain with you if I didn't."

He felt Naruto smile against his shoulder.

"You can lay down if you want, Naruto."

Naruto flopped backwards, dragging Sasuke with him.

"You too."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto slowly.

"Thanks...Sasuke..."

Naruto started to doze off in Sasuke's arms, but before he was completely asleep he felt something soft and warm press against his forehead for a second.

_I'll talk to him in the morning...but for now I'd rather just stay like this..._

He shifted slightly, getting more comfortable, before falling into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight, Naruto..."

* * *

I wrote this fic in about...an hour and a half I believe...

Yeah.

Review please?? I am SOOOO proud of this.


End file.
